Quotes
by N sshi
Summary: "True love is like ghost,which everyone talks about and few have seen – Francois De La Rochefoucauld.". Hari ke-8 mereka bertemu Kris akan menjadikan Tao sebagai miliknya .. "I don't own you, you just belong to me - Pushpa Rana" Finally Tao just to be faithed with Kris..A DIFFERENT KIND OF FANFIC ! (KrisTao!BoyxBoy!BoysLove!YAOI!OneShoot),RnR!Just back From Hiatus!.28-Jan-2016


**QUOTE**

 **.**

 **.**

KrisTao ( Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao)

Disclaimer : Characters belong to God and their parents, **THE FANFIC IS MINE**

Genre : Romance, Fluff

WARNING : BOY x BOY! YAOI! , Typhos.

Lenght : Oneshoot

 **DON'T READ IF YOU** **FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ! DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THE PAIRS ! DON'T BASH THEM !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda bermata panda terlihat sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolahnya,dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

 **"True love is like ghost,which everyone talks about and few have seen – Francois De La Rochefoucauld."** Sesaat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya,bunyi bel sekolah berdering nyaring seakan memanggil pemuda bermata panda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao,seperti yang tertoreh pada nametag seragamnya, dengan segera Tao menutup bukunya dan berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya.

Ditempat lain seorang ilmuan muda terkenal Wu Yi Fan atau Kris terlihat sedang berkutat dengan jurnal usang penelitian milik mendiang ayahnya ,lalu dia berdecak keras sambil menghempaskan jurnal usang itu ke lantai cukup keras sehingga mengagetkan asisten sekaligus sahabatnya Park Chanyeol.

"Hei Dude ! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?! Ini sudah jurnal ke sepuluh yang kau hempaskan hari ini"Kris hanya mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya dan menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Tidak ada data yang memenuhi tentang penelitian ini di jurnal yang Appaku tulis,hal ini membuatku stress Chanyeol !"Chanyeol menatap kasihan pada Kris yang hampir seminggu ini tidak tidur dan makan dengan teratur karena Kris terus menerus mencari data-data yang diperlukan untuk penelitiannya.

"Kris,kau harus istirahat ! kau sudah bekerja selama seminggu tanpa henti dan sekarang keadaanmu sangat menyedihkan ! " Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan secangkir green tea hangat kearah Kris.

"Hah…tapi jika semua jurnal yang ada dirumah ini tidak memiliki data yang memenuhi mengenai penelitian ini,dimana lagi aku akan mendapatkan data-data itu? Aku harus menemukan data-data itu sekarang" Begitu Kris ingin bangun dari duduknya,Chanyeol dengan spontan menahan bahu Kris dan mendorongnya agar kembali duduk di sofa.

"Kris, **Working hard and working smart sometimes can be two different things** .. "

"Apa yang kau maksud Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya yang dinilai sedikit tidak masuk akal bagi orang cerdas seperti Kris tentunya.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar atau membaca sebuah Quote?"

"Tentu aku pernah mendengar atau membaca Quote..maksudku apa arti dari Quote yang tadi kau katakan"

"Maksudku kau harus bekerja secara pintar Kris,bukan dengan cara menyiksa tubuhmu, aku tau kau bekerja siang dan malam untuk penelitian ini,tapi kau juga manusia ! manusia perlu istirahat Dude ! dan jika memang semua jurnal yang ada dirumah ini tidak memenuhi data yang kau inginkan kau bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan ditengah kota bukan? Dan lagi Kau benar-benar harus belajar apa arti sebuah Quote..You really Sucks at it ! " Setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Kris langsung menyeruput habis Green Teanya sambil mengambil beberapa jurnal dari atas meja.

"Ide bagus ! Kita akan pergi sekarang"Baru saja Kris melesat menuju depan pintu muncul seorang pemuda mungil berkulit putih yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yaitu asisten kedua Kris yang menghadang langkahnya.

"Baekhyun..kapan kau datang?kau ingin ikut kami ke perpustakaan?baiklah kalau kau ikut kita akan lebih cepat menemukan data-data yang aku perlukan" Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan langkahnya ketika Kris memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Tidak untuk saat ini Kris ! kau belum membersihkan dirimu..bahkan pakaian yang kau pakai adalah pakaian kemarin, **Cleanliness promotes better health** ,kau harus ingat itu Kris" Omel Baekhyun sambil melirik Kris dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Oh..ayolah Baekhyun..semakin cepat kita pergi,semakin cepat kita mencari dan mendapatkan data itu"Ujar Kris sedikit memohon pada Baekhyun,sedangkan Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak ! Kau harus membersihkan dirimu sementara aku dan Chanyeol akan membantumu merapikan ruangan ini dan membuatkanmu sarapan pagi"Akhirnya Kris setuju membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling membantu merapikan ruang kerja Kris,setelah itu mereka membuat sarapan untuk Kris dan mereka berdua.

…

Tepat jam 2 siang bel pulang bergegas merapikan isi tasnya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah.

"Masih ada sisa 1 jam lagi sebelum pekerjaanku dimulai,aku harus bergegas pulang mengangkat jemuran,memasak makan siang ,dan belum lagi pekerjaan rumah yang aku lupakan ..seperti yang dikatakan **Allen Saunders - Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans** " .

Sesampainya Tao diapartmentnya dia langsung mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang lebih casual dan mulai sedikit membersihkan lantai apartmentnya,memasak makan siang dan menyelesaikan kegiatan semua kegiatan selesai Tao menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu 14.30

"Masih ada waktu untuk berlama-lama di kamar mandi dan sekalian merilekskan tubuhku"Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan riang menuju kamar mandi.

…

Tao tiba di tempat kerja sampingannya di sebuah perpustakaan antic di tengah melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu depan perpustakaan itu dan di dalam dia menemui seorang wanita tua berkacamata duduk tenang sambil membaca buku di Service counter.

"Hello Mrs. Clark ...bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"Tegur Tao sambil menaruh tasnya di meja sebelah .

"Good Day Boy.."Jawab Mrs. Clark dengan seulas senyuman dibibirnya dan dijawab juga senyum simpul terbaiknya Tao.

"Jadi apa tugasku hari ini?" Ujar Tao kemudian sedikit membereskan beberapa buku yang tertumpuk di hadapan Mrs. Clark.

"Tugasmu adalah merapikan buku-buku yang ada di troli itu ke raknya masing-masing".Tao melirik kearah jari Mrs. Clark dan mendapati sebuah troli penuh dengan buku-buku.

"Sepertinya pekerjaanku akan berlangsung lama dan sedikit membosankan" Gerutu Tao dan Mrs. Clark hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tao, **If you have time to whine and complain about something then you have the time to do something about it.** "

" **Anthony J. D'Angelo"** Ujar mereka bersamaan ,mereka pun langsung tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah,aku mengerti..aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengeluh" Ucap Tao dengan mulai mendorong troli itu menyusuri setiap rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu.

Sementara dijalanan yang padat terlihat Kris,Chanyeol,dan Baekhyun sedang menyusuri jalan menuju perpustakaan yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol dengan satu cup Americano disetiap tangan kanan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin di perpustakaan itu punya data yang aku perlukan?Maksudku data itu sangat spesifik" Ujar Kris meragukan Chanyeol,sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil meminum sedikit americanonya.

"Kau tak perlu cemas,perpustakaan yang ku maksud bukanlah perpustakaan biasa,perpustakaan itu adalah perpustakaan antic menyimpan banyak buku antic dan aku sudah mengenal pemilik perpustakaan itu lumayan lama..dan lagi disana kau juga bisa belajar tentang Quotes bersamanya.

"Belajar bersama nenek-nenek tua? Tidak terima kasih ! pasti akan sangat membosankan"Cetus Kris tidak setuju ide Chanyeol menyuruhnya belajar kepada nenek-nenek tua.

"Kris tidak ada salahnya belajar dari Mrs. Clark bukan ? **The adult were once young have not yet attained young must learn to appreciate the wisdom of elderly people and learn from their life experiences – Lailah Gifty Akita** " Ujar Baekhyun menyetujui ide Chanyeol dengan sesekali membenarkan letak syalnya yang melambai-lambai di terpa angin musim semi.

"Lagipula Mrs. Clark yang mengajari kami arti dan beberapa Quote yang sangat bermakna" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Ck..sungguh menyusahkan.." Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di perpustakaan itu, Chanyeol mendahuli Kris dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam Chanyeol berjalan kearah Service Counter,Chanyeol langsung menjumpai Mrs. Clark .

"Oh..Mister Park ..long time no see ! bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" Seru Mrs. Clark sambil tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan meja counternya.

"I'm good ,By the way kau terlihat cantik seperti biasa Mrs. Clark" Puji Chanyeol tulus dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

" **Older women are like aging strudels,the crust may not be so lovely but the filling has come at last into it's own – Robert Farrar Capon** "

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa akan salah satu quote favoritmu Mrs. Clark"

"Jadi kau ingin meminjam buku? Dan mana teman lelakimu yang manis itu?" Sesaat menyelesaikan Mrs. Clark kalimatnya Baekhyun dan Kris muncul dari depan pintu.

" Mrs. Clark.. It's been a while and I miss you so much" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Mrs. Clark dengan erat,walaupun meja counter menjadi pemisah mereka berdua.

"Oh My..I miss you too boy..you're cutier than the first time we met"Wanita tua membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Thanks Mrs. Clark , Kau juga semakin cantik dari terakhir kali kita berjumpa"

"Well..maukah kau mengenalkanku pada teman tampanmu yang ada dibelakang?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Mrs. Clark dan melirik Kris,mengisyaratkannya untuk melangkah kedepan.

"Ini Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris,kami kesini untuk mencari beberapa data untuk penelitiannya sekalian memintamu mengajarinya tentang Quotes" Mrs. Clark menaikan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Kris penuh arti.

"It's that right young man? Kau mau belajar tentang Quote?" Tanya Mrs. Clark dan dijawab sebuah anggukkan ragu oleh Kris.

"Baiklah..Kau akan belajar bersama seseorang"Putus Mrs. Clark ,sontak membuat 3 pemuda di hadapannya memasang tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka.

"Jadi.. aku akan belajar bersama siapa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya saat kau akan mulai belajar dan aku tadi mendengar kau mencari bahan untuk penelitianmu , I hope that my library can fulfill that"

Mrs. Clark membimbing Kris,Chanyeol,dan Baekhyun menuju ke sebuah rak buku besar dan beliau meninggalkan mereka yang mulai mencari data-data yang diperlukan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan mencari di rak sebelah sana,kita akan bertemu lagi di service counter setengah jam lagi" Putus Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun ke rak yang sebelah kanan sedangkan Kris mulai menyusuri rak-rak buku yang berada disebelah kiri.

…

Setelah hampir setengah jam mencari dan mengumpulkan buku akhirnya Kris menemukan sekitar 7 buku yang menurutnya tepat,tapi saat dia ingin kembali ke service counter ,dia menyadari bahwa dia tersesat diantara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

"Geez..aku baru menyadari ternyata perpustakaan ini sangat besar" Gerutu Kris sambil melanjutkan Kris berjalan hampir melewati sebuah rak,kakinya tertabrak pelan library Trolley yang didorong oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ah..maaf aku tidak sengaja" Ujar pemuda itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"O-oh..tidak apa-apa..apakah kau bekerja disini?"Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris.

"Kalau begitu kau bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke service counter perpustakaan ? Yeah..I'm little bit lost.." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil ketika Kris menyebutkan bahwa dirinya sedikit tersesat.

"Tentu..Namaku Huang Zi Tao.." Tao dan Kris mulai berjalan sambil saling mengakrabkan diri.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan kau bisa memanggilku Kris ge..karena sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun" Ujar Kris sambil tertawa .

"Dari mana kau tau aku lebih muda darimu? " Jawab Tao tersenyum manis pada Kris.

"Dari cara berbicaramu?" Butuh persekian detik untuk Kris berhasil kembali dari keterpakuannya terhadap senyum Tao dan menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

" **Don't judge a man by his opinions,but what his opinions, but what his opinions have made of him – Georg Christoph Lichtenberg** "

"Pardon?" Usai Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Tao tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan sebelah kirinya dan Kris hanya kembali terpaku dengan gerak dan gerik Tao yang menurutnya sedikit menggemaskan.

"Kau benar-benar buruk dalam mencerna arti Quote,tapi kau benar..aku memang lebih muda dari mu Kris ge" Kris memutar matanya dan mendenguskan nafasnya mendengar kalimat Tao yang sedikit banyak menyindir dirinya.

"Setidaknya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar,aku buruk dalam hal mengenai Quote"Gerutu Kris sambil tetap berjalan berdampingan bersama Tao.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di counter depan perpustakaan dan Mrs. Clark menyambut mereka dengan sebuah senyum di wajah keriputnya.

"You're back Boy..apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Already Done.. Mrs. Clark" Mrs, Clark mengisyaratkan Tao untuk mendekat padanya

"Okay..Kris..kelihatannya kalian berdua sudah berkenalan,jadi mulai besok Tao akan menjadi Quote Tutor mu"

Tao semulanya berdiri dengan santai di samping Mrs. Clark , Menampakkan ekspresi super terkejutnya pada Mrs. Clark,sedangkan Kris hanya sedikit terkejut lalu dia cepat – cepat memunculkan Smirk andalannya.

" Mrs. Clark ! aku tidak bisa..sekolahku bagaimana?"

"Kita bisa bertemu sesudah kau pulang sekolah" Belum habis keterkejutan Tao, Kris langsung menyambut kalimatnya dengan kalimat berarti kesetujan Kris,Tao akan menjadi tutornya.

"A-aa..Kau menyetujuinya?Kau tidak menolak?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolak ? kurasa belajar bersamamu akan menyenangkan " Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum manis pada Tao.

"A-a aku" Tao masih terbatah dalam keterkejutannya.

""Baiklah sampai ketemu besok Tao er..aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah.." Kris lalu melangkah keluar setelah tersenyum pada ,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga menyusul setelah berpamitan pada dan Tao yang masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"What The ?! Mrs. Clark ..seharusnya kau memberi tau ku dahulu"

" **A shocking occurrence ceases to be shocking when it occurs daily – Alexander Chase …** lagipula Tao..keterkejutan sekali – kali bagus untuk jantung mudamu Boy..sekarang kau harus membantuku mendata peminjaman buku untuk bulan ini,kepalaku sakit sekali melihat tumpukan kartu itu"

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Tao memang merasa kesal pada Mrs. Clark ,tapi mau bagaimana pun dia tetap menjalankan perintah dari Mrs. Clark.

…

Pagi ini Tao memulai harinya dengan perasaan was – was,tidak ada senyum manis yang biasanya menghiasi bibir tipis itu. Hingga bel pulang berdentang Tao melangkah dengan perasaan agaknya tidak tenang,kepalanya terus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan seseorang yang hari ini tak ingin dia temui. Tapi keberuntungan sedang tidak mewarnai hari Tao, dia melihat Kris yang memakai turtleneck coklat muda dengan jeans hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya sedang bersandar pada pintu mobil Ferrari putihnya dengan satu cup minuman hangat di tangannya dan sepatu kets yang Tao tau pasti harganya sangat mahal, jangan lupa kacamata hitam sebagai sentuhan terakhir pada wajah tampannya.

"Geez..aku sangka saat dia mengatakan akan menjemputku kemarin hanya main – main, ternyata dia benar – benar menjemputku dan darimana dia tau sekolahku ada disini?! Ck, pasti Mrs. Clark yang memberi taunya" Tao mulai berjalan dengan hati – hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya berharap Kris tidak akan mengenalinya namun tidak sampai 4 langkah Kris menyerukan namanya, mau tak mau Tao membekukan langkahnya.

"Tao ! Huang Zi Tao ! " Tao menyadari Kris mulai melangkah mendekatinya dengan iringan pekikan tertahan para siswi yang mengagumi ketampanan Kris.

"Maaf..kau salah orang" Tao bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya setelah berkata sedatar dan serendah mungkin kepada Kris. Sedangkan Kris seakan tidak perduli pada penuturan Tao , dia menarik pergelangan Tao dan mendudukkannya di passenger seat ferrarinya.

"Sudah puas menyeretku kedalam mobil mewahmu ?! Lihat ! pergelangan tanganku sampai merah dan memar ! " Kris sedikit banyaknya merasa bersalah menarik pergelangan Tao terlalu melirik kearah Tao yang sedang mengusap – usap pergelangan tangannya sambil menggumamkan kata sakit.

"Maafkan aku..sebagai gantinya aku sudah membelikanmu Barley tea hangat" Kris menyerahkan cup minuman yang dia pegang tadi ke Tao.

" **Nobody can hurt me without my permission** … Ingat itu ! sekalipun umurmu lebih tua dari ku … dan terima kasih untuk tehnya" Tao meraih Barley tea itu dan menatap Kris dengan tajam walaupun di mata Kris tatapan itu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Um… jadi kita langsung ke perpustakaan ?" Kris sesekali melihat Tao yang sedang menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit barley tehnya.

"Aku harus mengganti seragamku dulu , jadi kita ke apartmentku dulu. Aku akan menunjukkan jalannya." .

Baru kali ini Tao merasa perjalan dari sekolah ke apartementnya memakan wantu yang sangat lama. Kris maupun Tao enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan, hanya sesekali suara Tao memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya didepan apartment sederhana milik Tao.

"Kau ingin tunggu disini atau ikut masuk?"

"Kalau aku tidak merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak sama sekali.."

"Baiklah..aku akan ikut turun" Kris dan Tao berjalan beriringan menuju kamar apartment Tao , tak sampai 5 menit mereka mememasuki apartment Tao.

"Aku baru tau kau tinggal sendirian.." Tao menoleh sebentar kearah Kris lalu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar tidurnya.

"Kau baru tau karena kau tidak pernah mencari tau Kris ge" Begitu Tao menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya , Kris mendudukan dirinya di sofa sedang milik Tao sembari mengamati isi rumah Tao.

Kris melihat sebuah rak buku cukup besar di pojok ruangan , merasa tertarik Kris mendekati rak buku itu dan dia melihat rak buku itu sebagian besar berisi buku – buku Quotes dan biografi tokoh – tokoh Kris terjulur mengambil salah satu buku yang menurutnya menarik,dengan ragu Kris membuka buku itu hingga suara Tao mengagetkannya.

" **Hesitation of any kind is a sign of mental decay in the young, of physical weakness in the old** **-** **Oscar Wilde** " Sontak Kris mengarahkan wajahnya ke sumber suara,mata Hazel brown menangkap Tao sedang menyandarkan bahunya di sisi kanan rak buku sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan seragamnnya sudah berganti menjadi pakaian yang lebih casual.

"O-Ooh..kau sudah selesai ?" Tao tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Kris seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri,lalu Tao mengambil ahli buku yang ada di tangan Kris dan membalik beberapa halaman buku itu hingga jemarinya berhenti dan mengembalikan buku itu pada Kris.

"Quote favorite ku.." Ujar Tao sambil menunjuk sebuah kalimat pada buku itu pada Kris.

 **"True love is like ghost,which everyone talks about and few have seen – Francois De La Rochefoucauld…** Cinta ? Hantu ?" Kris menautkan kedua alisnya setelah selesai membaca quote favorite Tao,dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari quote itu.

"Yup..cinta itu seperti hantu,banyak yang membicarakannya tapi hanya segelintir orang yang melihatnya begitu juga dengan cinta,banyak yang berangan – rangan dan membayangkannya tapi hanya beberapa orang yang sudah pernah merasakannya". Senyum kecil dari Tao untuk Kris mengakhiri kalimat Tao.

"Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa sebuah quote bermakna sangat dalam..boleh …aku meminjam buku ini ?"

"Tentu..tapi kau menjaga buku ini dengan nyawamu ! kembalikan pada ku dalam keadaan utuh tanpa cacat sedikitpun ! karna itu salah satu buku kesukaanku!" Kris mengembangkan senyumnya secara spontan,entah mengapa Kris merasa setiap perkataan maupun gesture sekecil apapun yang Tao lakukan terlihat indah dan menggemaskan di matanya.

"Okay..okay aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin dan jika kau menemukan sedikit saja cacat pada buku ini saat aku mengembalikannya padamu..aku akan membayarnya dengan nyawaku" Tao mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kedepan wajah Kris. Mengerti akan gesture itu Kris melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Tao.

"Pinky promise..sebaiknya kau tidak mengingkarinya..dan kita harus berangkat sekarang sebelum Mrs. Clark menegurku karena datang terlambat untuk pertama kalinya..Kris ge" Tao melepaskan tautan jarinya dengan Kris dan berjalan meraih tasnya .

"K..i'll drive you " Kris dan Tao melangkah menuju mobil Kris. Setidaknya perjalanan kali ini lebih rileks menurut Tao, mereka sudah bisa melempar candaan satu sama lain .

…

"Aku akan mencari beberapa buku – buku quotes yang mudah , kau tunggu sebentar tak akan lama" Setelah ditinggal Tao , Kris termenung sendirian ditengah keheningan . Lima menit kemudian Tao kembali dengan 2 buku di tangannya.

"Okay, sekarang aku ingin kau memilih quote manapun dari salah satu buku ini yang tidak kau pahami" Kris membuka satu buku dan mulai membalikkan satu persatu halaman buku itu.

" Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini ? **We are all born ignorant, but one must work hard to remain stupid – Benjamin Franklin**.. "

" Hmm..kalau kau perlu tau pengemuka quote ini terkenal sekali dan kalau kau perlu tau lagi sebenarnya memahami isi sebuah quote sangatlah mudah , kau hanya perlu mengartikannya dengan logika dan sedikit perasaan. Jadi arti quote ini adalah , Menjadi bodoh adalah sebuah pilihan , setiap makhluk hidup memiliki kemampuan untuk mempelajari sesuatu, jika saja mereka mempunyai kerelaan untuk kerelaan , mereka sama saja dengan sebuah batu " Kris bisa melihat Tao mengajarinya dengan sungguh – sungguh tapi entah mengapa perhatiannya bukan terpusat pada penjelasan Tao namun pada wajah dan bibir tipis Tao yang dari tadi bergerak .

'Entah mengapa setiap saat aku ingin memperhatikan gesture sekecil apapun yang dia lakukan,terlihat menggemaskan?' Kris tersenyum sendiri setelah menyadari apa yang membuat pikirannya akhir – akhir ini hanya dipenuhi oleh Tao.

"You already got me" Tao menatap Kris dengan heran dan menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Pardon? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Kris tertawa kecil tanpa suara seakan menertawakan sesuatu pada Tao , sontak membuat Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nothing.." Ujar Kris, Tao kemudian tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kris kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya pada Kris.

…

Sudah seminggu penuh Kris selalu belajar quote bersama menyadarinya,dia sudah jatuh cinta bahkan terobsesi terlalu dalam dengan Tao. Dia menyukai bibir tipis itu , dia menyukai mata obsidian hitam itu , dia menyukai segalanya yang ada pada diri sederhana itu. Kris Wu sudah memikirkan hal ini selama 3 hari penuh dan hari ini tepat pada hari ke – 8 sejak mereka bertemu , Kris akan menjadikan Tao miliknya.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila Dude ! kau bahkan belum sebulan bertemu dengannya , kau sudah ingin menjadikannya milikmu ?! You're Dope man ! " Kris bukannya marah , dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol yang secara langsung menyindirnya.

" Dia terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan menunggu selama sebulan Chanyeol..semakin cepat aku menjadikannya milikku, semakin sedikit lelaki diluar sana yang bermimipi mendapatkan bahkan untuk mendekatinya" Ujar Kris dengan tenang sambil terus membaca buku yang di rekomendasikan Tao 2 hari yang lalu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kris seperti benar saja Tao mau menunggumu, bilang saja kau tak tahan jauh darinya dengan kata lain kau terlalu posesif dengannya " Sekali lagi Kris hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dia akui dia memang sangat posesif pada Tao dan dia tak akan menganggap harinya sempurna sebelum bertemu dengan Tao.

Dari tadi pagi hingga saat ini mereka berdua, bertiga tepatnya bersama Baekhyun di perpustakaan untuk mempersiapkan sedikit kejutan untuk Tao.

" Tak ada salahnya menjadi seseorang yang posesif Man.. **True love , is possessive and cannot bear to share with all the world – Moliere** …" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek kearah Kris, dia mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi kosong berseberangan dengan Kris.

"Sepertinya Tao sudah mengajarimu dengan baik..kau semakin mahir menggunakan quotes dan juga memahami artinya.." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan menutup buku bacaannya.

"Yeah..dia mengajariku dengan sangat baik,sampai aku tak bisa melupakan setiap ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan saat mengajariku. Aku akan bertemu Baekhyun di service counter, kau ingin ikut atau tetap duduk disitu?" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya sesudah dia mengangkat bahunya lalu dia menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah pemuda blond itu.

…

Tao mengayunkan langkahnya dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Beberapa hari ini dia merasa jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali ketika berada dekat dengan pria bermarga Wu itu dan pipinya akan menghangat apabila Kris memerhatikannya terlalu lama. Tao yakin dia telah dibutakan oleh sosok Kris yang sempurna dalam segala aspek. Katakanlah Tao terlalu gila karna jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan belum genap sebulan bertemunya, tapi biarlah semua sudah terjadi. Tao percaya Tuhan menggariskan yang terbaik untuknya.

Pemuda bermata obsidian itu kemudian mendorong pintu depan perpustakaan dan hanya Mrs. Clark yang tersapu oleh penglihatannya. Tao melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari sosok pria tinggi blond, tapi hanya ada beberapa orang yang dilihatnya membaca buku dengan tenang di meja perpustakaan.

"Hello Mrs. Clark ..apa kau melihat Kris ge datang tadi?"Mrs. Clark membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Tao.

"Nope..tapi tadi Mr. Park datang menitip pesan untukmu bahwa Mr. Wu tidak bisa menemuimu beberapa hari kedepan karna dia disibukkan dengan penelitiannya" Seketika senyum yang dari tadi menghiasi bibir Tao hilang.

"O oh..Okay.." Mrs. Clark tersenyum misterius kearah Tao lalu dia memberikan 7 buku kepada Tao dan melepaskan tas selempang Tao dari bahunya.

" **When you spend time worrying, you're simply using your imagination to create things you don't want – Shannon L. Alder**..kembalikan buku ini ke rak 34B dan biar tasmu aku urus"

Tao mulai melangkah dengan lambat menuju rak yang 34B, saat dia ingin mengembalikan salah satu buku ke raknya dia menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dua terselip diantara buku – buku. Sedikit enggan dia membuka kertas itu dan terdapat kalimat yang sangat dikenalinya.

" **Hesitation of any kind is a sign of mental decay in the young, of physical weakness in the old** **-** **Oscar Wilde** **.."** Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan lagi dia menemukan kertas yang sama dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

" **This thing about you that you think is your flaw - it's the reason I'm falling in love with you -** **Colleen Hoover** **"** Rasa penasaran Tao semakin besar , dia menyapukan pandangannya disekitar lorong berharap ini bukan kelakuan orang kurang kerjaan yang mengerjainya, tapi dia tak menemukan seorang pun kecuali dirinya di lorong rak itu. Kali ini dia menemukan kertas yang sama tapi jaraknya agak jauh dari kertas kedua. Tao memerlukan 2 langkah untuk mencapai kertas itu dan membacanya.

" **One half of me is yours, the other half is yours,Mine own, I would say,but if mine, then yours,And so all yours – William Shakespeare** " Persekian detik setelah Tao selesai membaca kertas itu Kris muncul dari balik rak buku dibelakang Tao.

"So would you be my other half ? eternally ?" Tao segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mata obsidian itu langsung bertubrukan dengan hazel brown Kris. Seakan kembang api yang meletup diangkasa indah dan berwarna – warni, seperti itulah Tao menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Detik ke – 15 Tao menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukkan hangat Kris, rasanya dia ingin mengelu – elukan betapa bahagianya dia hari ini.

"Absolutely..no need to ask twice..no need to doubt..Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padamu Kris ge" Kris tersenyum tulus mendengar suara lirih bahagia Tao dan membalas pelukkan pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi soulmatenya.

" **I don't own you, you just belong to me – Pushpa Rana** ..." Bersamaan dengan suara berat Kris menggema di pendengarannya, Tao juga bisa merasakan debaran keras jantung Kris, sekeras debaran jantungnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang proposing padaku Kris ge" Ujar Tao tawa manis diwajahnya. Tiba - tiba Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berudu hitam dan sebuah cincin berkilau terlihat saat Kris membukanya

"Sebenarnya..ini adalah rencana awalnya,tapi karna Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melarangku, mereka berkata aku sudah terlalu tak waras hingga ingin melamarmu, padahal kita belum genap sebulan bertemu. Jadi , aku membatalkannya" Tao menangkupkan wajah Kris didalam kedua telapak tangannya dan meloloskan sebuah kecupan pertama mereka pada bibir Kris.

"No need to rush, Kau tau bahwa aku hanya bisa menjadi milikmu dan aku tak akan bisa berpaling darimu. Kau sudah membuatku telah menjadi salah satu orang yang pernah merasakan apa arti dari sebuah cinta sejati. So, no need to worry..i'm all yours" Kris tersenyum bahagia, dia berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang menitipkan Tao ke Bumi dan mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"Yeah..You just belong to me" Diakhir kalimatnya, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan memerangkapkan bibir ranum Tao dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta.

Finally, Huang Zi Tao just to be faithed with Kris. Tidak ada kata penyesalan diantara mereka . Hanya ada sebuah ikatan yang menyatukan mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

 **I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.** **Maybe we're from the same star - Emery Alen**

 **END**

A/N :

First Oneshoot, setelah sekian lama Hiatus. Untuk fanficku yang lain aku memutuskan untuk men- Delete semuanya, karna aku rasa ide- ideku untuk fanfic lamaku sudah expired sejak lama sekali, tapi aku sudah TERLAHIR KEMBALI menjadi author yang lebih matang dan lebih berpengalaman dari sebelumnya. Untuk project ini sudah aku mulai dari pertengahan tahun 2015 dan baru di awal tahun 2016 rampung ku selesaikan. Jadi aku berharap para Readers menyukai One Shoot pertamaku dan jangan ragu untuk meninggalkan kritik dan saran pada reviews, semoga Feelnya dapet. Big Thanks for All Readers still waiting for me ! You All JJANG !

XXX


End file.
